Mortal Kombat: Elemental Versus
by IodineX
Summary: Kasai returns for a new battle against a foe who would haunt his life in Edenia.


It has been three years since the previous Mortal Kombat tournament. Kasai, the grandmaster of the new Fire Flower brotherhood, teaches the ways of the Fire Flower to his select group of young apprentices. A new enemy emerges from the bowels of Neather Realm. An enemy only Kasai has the power to face.

Mortal Kombat: Elemental Versus 

Kasai had just finished a delicious dinner with Frost. It was a calm, cool, night in Edenia. Kasai wanted to enjoy a peaceful walk around the small village before going to bed. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door toward the garden house. A light snow was falling. It reminded him of his life back in Japan. The crisp night sky set Kasai's mind at ease. He continued walking through a small patch of trees. Cyrax caught up to Kasai. The cyborg ninja saluted Kasai. Kasai returned a salute to Cyrax. Cyrax had become an Edenian police officer, but still remained Kasai's personal counterpart. The cyborg followed Kasai around the garden listening to Kasai talk about his day. When Kasai approached the garden house he noticed Scorpion knelt by the pool. He was saying a small prayer. The elder god champion noticed Kasai and Cyrax and stood up. "Good evening, Kasai." Scorpion said. "Good evening, Scorpion. Has your day been pleasant?" "Yes, I began training for the next tournament come time the next solar season." "Good, you are a magnificent fighter, Scorpion." "Thank you Kasai, I will see you tomorrow, I must get back home to get some rest." "Ok, I will see you tomorrow." Scorpion walked off back home to the palace. Scorpion became a guard and personal assistant to princess Kitana.

Kasai returned home after seeing Cyrax back off to the palace and headed up to bed where Frost was awaiting him. When he entered the room Frost was completely naked and waiting for her husband. Kasai feasted his eyes upon her slender body. He got undressed and climbed into bed with her. Frost and Kasai held each other for hours, kissing and making love. The blissful night ended, as Frost and Kasai lay fast asleep.

The next morning Kasai had gone out to the local tailor to acquire his new ninja armor. Kasai's old ninja armor had been destroyed in a confrontation between him and a wraith similar to Noob Saibot. Kasai entered the shop. He noticed his new armor was hanging up on a rack. The suit looked very nice. It was a plain orange leather tunic, unlike his older one with flame designs on it. He had new forearm armor made of the same orange leather over plastic. His shin guards were plastic covered by plain orange leather. The tailor had also fabricated Kasai a new mask that was a tough plastic mold covered by orange leather. He also acquired new black ninja shoes and a tight spandex under suit. Kasai paid the tailor and took his new outfit home and changed into it.

Meanwhile, in the Neather Realm, a strong gust of wind occurred. Soon the wind grew to about 150mph in the outlands of Neather Realm. The wondering demons and creatures scurried away to find shelter. In front of an old monument erected at the time of the creation of Neather Realm a tornado struck ground, however it stayed in one place. The wind died down and the tornado faded away. As the dust settled there knelt was a ninja in a white tunic and long gray hair. It looked up to notice the land with its pitch black eyes. Oni surrounded the ninja. They were frightened creatures so by nature they attacked. The strange ninja created a twister that sucked up the oni tossed them into the lava river. The ninja then set on towards its goal, find Kasai and kill him.

Kasai met up with Scorpion who was practicing in a small meadow. Kasai wanted to spar with Scorpion for a long while. Both ninjas faced each other. "Everything goes except fatalities." Kasai noted. Scorpion nodded and attacked Kasai. Kasai managed to block all of Scorpion's attacks. Kasai kicked Scorpion. Scorpion threw his rope spear at Kasai. Kasai caught the deadly blade just inches from his face and then pinned the rope to the ground with his foot. Kasai set the rope ablaze as Scorpion quickly dropped the rope to avoid being burned. "You are very skilled, Kasai." Scorpion mentioned. Both ninjas bowed to each other and parted ways.

Kasai returned home to Frost. When he entered the door a ninja in blue was standing there with Frost in a headlock. The ninja looked up at Kasai with vengeful eyes. Kasai charged at him following a kick to the head. The ninja caught balance after the blow. The ninja launched a ball of ice from his hand. The ice ball caught Kasai's leg and froze it stiff. The ninja ran over to Kasai and kicked him through the window. Kasai landed on the ground at Cyrax's feet. His cyborg companion looked down at Kasai and looked up at the blue ninja jumping through the window. Cyrax threw his plasma net at the ninja. The ninja in blue froze the oncoming net with a ball of ice and at the same time threw one at Cyrax. Cyrax froze dead in his tracks. Frost jumped out the window behind the blue ninja. Kasai put his ands on his leg and melted the ice off with his fire ability. Kasai quickly stood up and shook the numbness out of his leg. Frost shot ice towards the ground, freezing the blue ninja's legs up to his waist. At the same time Frost and Kasai kicked the ninja. Frost kicked his upper half, as Kasai kicked his legs. The ninja was kicked into two by the couple. His legs shattered into pieces as his upper half flopped as it hit the ground. A pool of blood flooded the ground from the blue ninja's corpse. "Frost, who was that?" Kasai asked. "His name was Sub-Zero, he was my former Lin Kuei master. I betrayed him and he must have been searching for me to seek revenge." Kasai grabbed Frost and held her in his arms. Cyrax broke the sheet of ice covering his body. His joints were crackling and creaking from the cold stiff ice.

The white ninja Torcane entered through the gate at the small Neather Realm town. Demons and Neather Realm citizens surrounded him with fierce, and vengeful attitudes. One of the Shadow Brotherhood members attacked Torcane. The ninja vanished and reappeared behind the wraith. The unfortunate wraith turned around and faced his death as Torcane created a sort of personal tornado around him. It wraith was lifted high in the air; the twister was controlled by Torcane. He then slammed the wraith down on the ground repeatedly until body parts broke off and black blood shot out all over onlookers. Another wraith attacked Torcane from behind. The ninja threw a ball of wind energy into the core of the wraith. Its body began twisting and snapping in different directions. Its bones broke and its body organs burst. The wraiths body fell down twisted and lifeless. The white ninja looked around at the frightened prospectors. Guards held up their weapons in defense. Torcane just waltzed right past them and entered through the portal to the Nexus.

Kasai and Cyrax ran to the palace in a hurry. Upon entering the courtyard they noticed that princess Kitana was battling a blue-gray cyborg ninja. "Smoke!" Kasai yelled. Cyrax was startled. Cyrax supposedly killed Smoke in the tournament three years ago. Smoke noticed them and kicked princess Kitana away, right into a rocky waterfall base. She was knocked unconscious instantly. Kasai and Cyrax got ready to fight. The both of them charged at Smoke and performed mid air kicks. At that moment all three of them were sucked into a vortex and taken to The Dead Pool, where Kasai had fought Mileena in the previous tournament. All three of them landed on the cold cement. The smell of acid and corpses stung their senses. They stood up after the rough landing. Zombies and bloody skeletons stood up from the ground and slowly walked towards the three. Smoke struck first. The cyborg kicked Cyrax in the face. Kasai shot a fireball at Smoke that exploded on him, knocking him backward. Cyrax jumped up and both cyborgs fought to the death. Kasai would take care of the zombies and skeletons. He had notices hooks hanging from chains on the ceiling. Kasai uppercut a zombie right up onto a hook. The corpse hung there lifeless and bleeding from its neck. Kasai kicked two skeletons into the acid pool. Cyrax swept Smoke off his feet. Smoke attacked but Cyrax evaded every swing and blow with a back flip. Smoke emitted a cloud around Cyrax that temporarily immobilized him. Smoke began beating Cyrax until his sensors went haywire. Kasai turned to see how Cyrax was doing. Kasai kicked an oncoming zombie into the pool to melt and quickly shot another fireball that exploded on Smoke, shoving him away from Cyrax. Cyrax regained focus and viciously beat on Smoke. Cyrax grabbed Smoke by the throat and threw him into a wall. Smoke landed in the acid pool, however, the acid could not melt his shell. Smoke just waded through the acid and climbed back up on to the cement walkway. Cyrax faced him again. Kasai was being swamped with zombies. Just then the ninja in red, Ermac appeared to help Kasai. Ermac telekinetically lifted the hoard of walking corpses and dropped them into the acid pool. Kasai thanked him with a handshake before Ermac vanished again. Cyrax jumped up in the air, doing a back flip. Kasai shot a row of three fireballs under Cyrax that exploded on Smoke, knocking him onto his face. Cyrax landed right beside Kasai. Both of them charged at Smoke. Kasai's leg erupted into flame. Kasai used this to drive his shin right into the side of Smoke's face. The fiery kick damaged Smoke's sensors. Cyrax grabbed Smoke by the shoulders, jumped into the air, and drove Smoke's neck into a hook. Smoke tried hard to free himself. Kasai launched a massive fireball into Smoke's inner core. The cyborg convulsed violently and then exploded into many pieces. His parts landed in the acidic bath to float among the skeletons for eternity. Kasai and Cyrax gave each other a friendly victory gesture. "We must find out way back to Edenia." Kasai and Cyrax headed out through a great door at the other end of the room.

Two sorcerers, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi could not fight off Torcane. Their deadly alliance was no match for Torcane. Shang Tsung launched his fireballs as Quan Chi launched his flaming skulls at Torcane. Torcane emitted a burst of wind energy that sent the two forces of energy careening back towards the sorcerers. Their powers had exploded back on them sending tumbling to the ground. The ninja in white slowly approached the two wounded men. He grabbed the both of them by their necks and lifted them into the air. Shang Tsung reached over and ripped Torcane's mask from his face revealing a hideous corpse-like face. Torcane was angered by this and slammed the both of them to the ground. He picked up his mask and slid it back onto his jaw, covering his corpse face. Both sorcerers tried to scramble away. Torcane caught Quan Chi by the ankle, and threw him into a wall so hard it literally flattened Quan Chi. Shang Tsung ran to the nearest exit. However, Torcane threw a burst of wind energy that knocked Shang Tsung off of his feet. Shang Tsung landed face up. Torcane towered over him. Putting his foot down with all of his might he crushed Shang's skull into pieces, spilling brain matter and blood all over the floor.

Through the great door was a portal. It was Kasai and Cyrax's only exit. They decided to take it. The next thing they knew they ended up in an older portal realm. It was dark, dismal, and the skies were a deep blood red color. Swirling portals were just about everywhere. Kasai and Cyrax were only left to guess where they led. They headed to the west and found a large portal there. The duo jumped through the portal only to end up in the Living Forest in Outworld.

The forest was dark and cool. The trees were really giant creatures. Kasai and Cyrax walked on. However, shortly after their journey back home began they were ambushed. A hideous four-armed female jumped out from behind some trees. She gave a deep groan. "Who are you?" Kasai asked. "I am Sheeva. I am a Shokan. You are not welcome here!" Sheeva replied. She lifted Kasai with her lower set of arms and beat upon the ninja with her upper set. Cyrax shot a detonator at the beastly woman. The bomb exploded, sending her flying through the air. Kasai was thrown up too, however he managed to land safely. Cyrax wasted no time in killing her. He twirled his head around in a circular motion until his dreads began spinning like a tornado. He began levitating off of the ground. He flew up into the air and then down at Sheeva, head first. His spinning dreadlocks of death sliced her to pieces. Chunks of her body flew into the mouths of the trees, feeding their hunger. Cyrax flipped back upright. Kasai congratulated Cyrax on his quick fatality.

After navigating through the forest they stumbled upon another open portal. Kasai and Cyrax did not hesitate to jump through. On the other side of the portal was Neather Realm. The dark, hellish, realm was desolate. They were in the wastelands of the realm. However there were dead zombies and oni scattered around the ground. Someone or something had killed off most of the creatures. They found that the dusty ground they were standing on was shaped into a spiral like circle, almost like a crop circle. Kasai an Cyrax were near the small city where Kasai had been once before. They wasted no time in running for the city.

Before they could reach the city gate a young woman with giant wings on her back jumped out in front of them. "Ah, Cyrax! Good to see you are alive and well." She said. "Who are you?" Kasai asked. "I am Nitara, a vampire if you could not tell." She said boldly.

"I saw you approach the city. No one is alive here anymore, this part of Neather Realm was obliterated by a warrior, who oddly enough, is searching for you, Kasai."

Kasai was confused. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I know a lot about you." Nitara replied.

"I have followed you around, I was mainly monitoring Cyrax. A while ago I sent Cyrax back to Earth Realm. He wanted to go back to join his friends. However, when he got to Earth Realm, they were all dead. I suppose he found his way back to Outworld, but he ended up in Neather Realm and short-circuited." Nitara told him.

"Who is this warrior you speak of?" Kasai asked.

"I am not quite sure, but from what I saw he is a ninja like yourself, only white, not orange, and his hair is gray and tangled. Also, his eyes were pitch black. It seems as though he has mastered the element of wind." Nitara answered.

"Ok, we will be on the look out then, thank you Nitara." Kasai said.

"You are welcome, Kasai, and good luck." She answered.

Kasai and Cyrax parted away from Nitara, who seemed to have vanished. They headed towards the city's main portal to the Nexus.

While Kasai and Cyrax were in the forest, Torcane had killed Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. He stole a medallion that could resurrect the dead army of Outworld. Torcane traveled to Outworld to bring back the army of dead soldiers who were killed in one of the first Outworld/Earth Realm wars centuries ago. Torcane stood on a rocky ledge overlooking a dark valley. He raised the Medallion in the air and chanted an incantation. The sky grew dark and thunder roared through out the valley. The ground shook violently as rotting corpses and skeletons dressed in samurai armor broke through the ground. Their eyes glowed a bright green color. They brandished sharp swords and bow and arrows. All of the dead soldiers looked up at the ledge toward Torcane. They all lined up in a routine formation and saluted their new general. "We will be invading Edenia, kill anyone who stands in your way!" Torcane exclaimed in his dead-like raspy voice. The army bowed to him and they marched on to the portal to Edenia. Edenia would be invaded without warning.

Kasai and Cyrax entered through the Nexus. They were about to reach their home in Edenia when another old foe stopped them. It was Sektor, the red cyborg whom they destroyed in Chaos Realm. Sektor was rebuilt by Shang Tsung to serve him. Sektor wasted no time in attacking. He fired off three missiles at Cyrax and Kasai. Kasai leaped in the air. He spun around sideways, the missiles zipping right under him. Cyrax did a back flip, kicking one of the missiles at the tip, causing it to twirl out of control in a pillar. He landed back on his feet and quickly strafed to the left watching as the two missiles zipped past him. Kasai launched his orb of heat energy at Sektor, stunning him for a brief moment. Kasai ran up, got behind Sektor and ripped open his back circuit panel. He tore out some wires that shut Sektor down. Cyrax ran over to Sektor. "Cyrax how do you reprogram him?" Kasai asked. Cyrax knelt down at Sektor's body. He took the wires from Kasai's hand and twisted the copper threads back together. Cyrax opened the top of his wrist computer and began sending reprogramming signals to Sektor's inner computer. Cyrax had reprogrammed Sektor to be on their side. The red cyborg jolted and twitched. He looked up, got back onto his feet and looked at both Kasai and Cyrax. Sektor raised one arm and saluted the both of them. He was now ready for commands. Kasai, Cyrax, and Sektor quickly headed for the Edenia portal.

On the other side was Edenia, their home, but there were dead soldiers attacking the townspeople. The screams of terrified Edenians rang through Kasai's ears. The army was pressing towards the palace. Cyrax, Sektor, and Kasai had to get to the palace before it was attacked. The army slowly marched through the town, killing those who got in their way. People were being slain all over the place. Edenia's military could not hold them back very well. Up high on a rocky ledge Kasai noticed that ninja warrior in white. He had Frost. The warrior looked down at him and then vanished, taking Frost with him. "Frost!" Kasai screamed. He took off after her. He climbed up the ledge to the portal the warrior left behind for Kasai. Arrows were being shot at Kasai. None hit him though. He reached the top of the ledge, tired from the climb, but fueled with anger and adrenaline. He jumped through the portal and ended up in a large circular room of in a temple. The ninja warrior was at the altar. He was absorbing Frost's soul. She was killed. Kasai screamed for her. The ninja warrior turned to look at Kasai. His pitch black eyes pierced through Kasai's eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Kasai screamed with anger.

"I am Torcane. I am the embodiment of the souls of the warriors you defeated in the last tournament. Your wife's soul has made me stronger, Kasai." Torcane expressed a sinister laugh. Kasai's rage build up so much that his whole body ignited into flame. He did not burn though. Torcane approached him. "You will pay for what you have done to her! You bastard!" Kasai snarled in a fierce, vengeful, tone. Torcane stood in his fighting stance. Kasai attacked him. Torcane vanished into a strong burst of wind and reappeared behind Kasai. "You will never win!" Torcane yelled. Kasai spun around and started beating on Torcane. Torcane was too fast for Kasai though. He blocked every attack. He threw a burst of wind energy at Kasai's chest, knocking him backwards. Torcane again vanished into a tornado like spin and appeared above Kasai. Kasai kicked the ninja off of him. Torcane fell onto his back but leaped back up onto his feet. Kasai ran at him with an ignited leg and jump kicked Torcane in the face. Kasai's kick was so hot it burned Torcane's facemask off, revealing a hideous rotting corpse face. Kasai then shoved him away with a fiery double-palmed force. Torcane was knocked back about five feet. Torcane was furious. He got up and opened his mouth and screamed out some kind of wind force that quickly drew Kasai closer to him. Torcane jumped up onto Kasai and beat him in the face with his fists. Kasai's mask flew off, as he spat out blood. Kasai punched Torcane off of him and jumped backwards. Blood ran down Kasai's chin, getting caught in his goatee. Torcane and Kasai were now at opposite ends of the room. At the same time both of the ninjas withdrew their energies and lobbed them at each other. Torcane formed a twister in the center of the room. Kasai was emitting his fire energy that got caught up in the tornado. Kasai was ready to end Torcane's life. He lowered his arms and ran towards the twister. He dove through it, giving a bloody battle cry. The force of the wind drove his fiery body through the core of Torcane. Torcane slowly turned towards Kasai, holding his stomach. His stomach ignited on fire. Torcane screamed in pain. Just then Torcane exploded into bloody parts. "Fatality." Kasai mumbled softly. Souls flew out from the body. One of the souls came towards Kasai. Frosts voice rang out to him. "Kasai, do not be discouraged. I am in a better place now because of your love for me. I will always watch over you and we will be reunited one day. I love you."

Kasai fell to his knees and wept. Just then a flash of lightning struck the ground before Kasai. It was Raiden and Rain. Kasai looked up with tears in his eyes. "Kasai, you must not weep now, Edenia needs you. Go out and fight for your home." Raiden told him.

Kasai honored Raiden more than he did the queen. He stoop up, took a deep breath to cleanse his mind of sorrow. He took his mask and slipped it back over his face. Raiden opened up a portal to Edenia. Kasai jumped through it.

Kasai shot out from the portal into the middle of the battle. Edenian men and women fought the undead army with all of their might. Kasai rejoined Scorpion, Ermac, Cyrax, and Sektor who were on a ledge overlooking a group of angry soldiers trying to get to them. One of the soldiers launched a heavy stone at Sektor's head. The cyborg was knocked out and fell off the ledge into the crowd of soldiers who ripped him apart barehanded. Kasai jumped up onto a rock, lit up his arms with his fire energy. He began throwing superheated fireballs at the undead soldiers. Scorpion began summoning hellfire at the large group. Ermac threw his hado energy beams at them. Cyrax shot out detonators at the army. A soldier picked up one of the detonators and threw it up at Kasai. It exploded and sent him soaring through the air into the middle of the army. He could only get up into his knees before they surrounded him with weapons. Ermac quickly levitated Kasai up off of the ground. Cyrax jumped down from the ledge ran towards Kasai who was in mid air. Cyrax jumped up doing a flip, grabbed Kasai by the hands and threw him out of the way. Cyrax landed on the ground in the middle of the surrounding army. Some of the soldiers leaped onto Cyrax, dog piling him to the ground. Cyrax managed to reach his arm computer and programmed his detonation code. The cyborg gave a robotic laugh and then he exploded. The force was so powerful it took out that division of the army. Kasai covered himself from flying body parts. Cyrax's parts came back together. Scorpion and Ermac cheered on his perfect multality.

There were still a number of undead soldiers to fight. Cyrax, Kasai, Scorpion, and Ermac took samurai swords from the dead bodies and charged into the heart of the battle. Kasai could feel something different while he began to fight. He felt as if Raiden and the Elder gods were guiding him. He could feel the gods guiding his sword to make every slash, cut, and slice, dismembering each one of the soldiers that got in his way. The rage over Frost's death channeled his fire energy into the blade of his sword, igniting it into a fiery blade of death. Every undead soldier would catch fire if it touched the blade. Kasai fought with perfection.

The other Mortal Kombat warriors fought with all of their might. Jade and Kitana fought to protect queen Sindel. Jade beat on the soldiers with her staff. Kitana killed the soldiers with her steel fans. Liu Kang and Kung Lao, the two young Shaolin monks, fought as a pair against the foes. Liu Kang threw his fireballs and performed his bicycle kick on them. With one throw of his bladed hat, Kung Lao decapitated a large group of the undead warriors. Scorpion summoned hell fire on some of the warriors and speared more of them. Just then an undead soldier snuck up behind Scorpion and impaled him in the back with two samurai swords. Scorpion looked down at the two swords protruding through his abdominal region. Blood spilled out among the ground. This angered the ninja specter. Scorpion turned towards the undead warrior, removed his mask, revealing his real identity. Scorpion was nothing but a skull underneath that mask. He took a deep breath and then blew fire at the feet of the soldier. The undead warrior erupted into a flaming, screaming body, and then exploded into fiery bits of rotten, burned, flesh and bone. Scorpion then fell down to his knees. His blood loss weakened him. Kasai noticed but it was too late. A group of soldiers surrounded Scorpion and all at once stabbed him with their swords. Scorpion fell to the ground dead. Kasai screamed in anger and charged at the group who killed Scorpion. He threw his tiny detonating fireballs into their inner cores and watched with angry glee as the soldiers exploded one by one into pieces. Kenshi and Ermac both used their telekinetic powers to toy around with the undead soldiers. Both of them telekinetically lifted up two soldiers and began smashing them together in mid air until the soldier's broke apart into pieces. Queen Sindel performed her banshee scream and cause the heads of many soldiers to explode from the high pitch noise. Cyrax opened up his chest plate to expose his ban saw. He then spun around slicing up the soldiers that surrounded him.

The battle raged on for hours. It was finally over. The Edenian warriors had won. Kenshi, Ermac, Kasai, Cyrax, Jade, Kitana, Sindel, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao had all fought well and won. Edenia was safe once more. Kasai fell to his knees exhausted and full of grief over Frost's death. He loved her. Kasai vowed to himself to never marry again and to pledge full time and loyalty to queen Sindel for as long as he lived.

The next day a funeral for Scorpion and Frost was held. They were buried on the palace estate with fine marble stone monuments. Kasai rested easy that day at home. Cyrax stayed with him. Queen Sindel sent out gourmet foods to Kasai's home.

That night Kasai sat on the balcony over looking the Edenia River. The water glistened under the moon. A slight breeze blew through the air. Kasai took a deep breath and inhaled the cool breeze. Kasai felt as if Frost's spirit was right next to him. He could feel comfort cloud over him. Kasai fell asleep in his chair on the balcony.

Epilogue: After the battle, Kasai returned to his Fire-Flower clan to teach the art of kombat to his students. Years later another Mortal Kombat tournament was held to defend both Edenia and Earth Realm against a power hungry Shokan ruler. Kasai and Cyrax won the tournament for Edenia while Kung Lao and Liu Kang won for Earth Realm.


End file.
